happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Acceptance
''-Days later'' Even though the injury still kicked in,Lance waddled outside Emperor Land still in tears. Unknown to him, Erik, Bo, Atticus and Jess closely. Lance took them to a cliff,He looked down and cried even more. Erik suddenly got wide eyed,"Hi Mom and Dad,I has been a long time hasn't it."Lance just looked up and nodded,"So you came here to wonder what I was doing right." Erik and the others soon come out of their hiding spots,"We know your pain Lance,Erik told us everything." "Good for you guys,Can you leave cause I just needed alone time right now." "Please forget about the past Lance,It wasn't your fault." Bo decided to back Erik up,"He is right Lance,Think about what your mom did to save you there. Lance just ignored and looked back down towards the bottom of the cliff,Atticus was concerned"This isn't working Erik." "I know Atticus,We need to get to him somehow."Erik looked at all of his closest friends,"I have a idea,just follow my lead guys." Truly Madly Deeply-Savage Garden (Erik) I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy I'll be your hope I'll be your friend Be everything that you need. I love you more with every breath Truly, madly, deeply, do.. I will be strong I will be faithful Because I am counting on a new beginning A reason for living A deeper meaning yeah I wanna stand with you on a mountain I wanna bathe with you in the sea I wanna lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me Seeing no hesitation,the others joined in one by one (Erik and Bo) And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky I'll make a wish send it to heaven That'll make you wanna cry The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection Of the highest power and lonely hours The tears divide you (All but Lance) I wanna stand with you on a mountain I wanna bathe with you in the sea I wanna lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me Oh, can't you see it friend? Don't have to close your eyes 'cause it's standing right before you All that you need will surely come It was working,Lance was now beginning to get it. (Lance) I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy I'll be your hope I'll be your friend Be everything that you need I love you more with every breath Truly, madly, deeply, do.. (All)I wanna stand with you on a mountain I wanna bathe with you in the sea I wanna lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me I wanna stand with you on a mountain I wanna bathe with you in the sea I want to lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me (I wanna stand with you on a mountain I wanna bathe with you in the sea I want to lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me) I wanna stand with you on a mountain After they finished,Lance turned to their direction. "Your right guys,I should give up."Lance back away from the edge,feeling foolish."Thanks for believing in me all this time, I-Its just been so hard to deal with my emotions." "Don't worry Lance,If it gets to you again. Just come to us and We'll all help you." "Thanks guys." Lance was now being led back to Emperor land by the four,It took weeks but Lance finally got over his dark past. He also worked up his singing voice too,He has came to realize the meaning of life. Everyone became happy as Lance adapted to their lifestyle,All of them came to peace. The bully has finally given his past for his hope and future. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions